


Well...

by nxttime



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Another drabble fic, Batboys just hangin', Fluff, Gen, The boys watch a movie and Tim has an unpopular opinion in his Jason's opinion, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: Tim regrets it. He regrets bringing up the business aspect of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Why? Because now Jason and Dick won’t shut up about it.“–believe you don’t think there’s anything wrong with what they did! Like, it was a terrible choice!”Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tim mutters a curse. “I was just saying! From a business perspective, it actually makes a lot of sense!”OrThe brothers go to watch a movie and end up having an argument about it. Or, well, Jason and Tim do. Dick just loved the ending.





	Well...

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this is what one calls a drabble? Not very long, but I wanted to post something for those of you who are hurt because of Buried Among Ashes and Your Broken Crown, that wasn’t angst.  
> This actually did happen, by the way, with an older brother, my little brother, and myself.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tim regrets it. He regrets bringing up the business aspect of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Why? Because now Jason and Dick won’t _shut up about it._

“–believe you don’t think there’s anything wrong with what they did! Like, it was a _terrible_ choice!”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tim mutters a curse. “I was _just saying!_ From a business perspective, it actually makes a lot of sense!”

Jason scoffs, shaking his head as he tries to pay attention to driving. “Doesn’t make the decision right.”

“Exactly! I never said it did!”

Dick hums. “I loved the ending.”

_God damn it Dick._

Jason glances over at him. “You’re joking.”

When Dick says nothing, Jason yells, “Oh my God! You’re as bad as those people who clapped!”

“You’re forgetting,” Tim deadpans, “that Dick _did_ clap.”

Jason groans, stopping at the red turning light and crossing his arms. “Fuckin’ idiot. Swear to God he’d clap if an elephant killed someone. Oh, but if _I_ do it, it’s ‘wrong’ and ‘petty’ and ‘morally incorrect’. Like, what the fuck! I have _my_ morals, and you have yours.”

 _We are not getting into this again. No. It’s not gonna happen. “_ Shut up! Drop it! We are _not_ having this conversation right now!”

Surprisingly, they do. Tim can _feel_ the migraine that’s about to come on. He rests his forehead against the window, watching as cars drive by in the lane to the right. It’s midnight, so there aren’t many, but that’s fine. Tim just needs to _not_ think about anything right now. He closes his eyes and sighs.

Jason drums his fingers on the steering wheel, glancing over to the rear-view mirror. “Oh, look, it’s the cops.”

Eyes snapping open, Tim jerks upright and looks out the window again. Sure enough, there’s a cop car in the lane to the right.

“Three cops, Jay,” Dick casually responds, like there’s _nothing_ concerning about that statement.

With a glare, Jason says, “Ex _cuse_ me for not seeing the other two _before_ they were visible, _Richard.”_

 _“_ You’re saying my name like it’s a curse.”

“‘Cause it fuckin’ is.”

Tim sighs. It’s like being in a car with toddlers, he swears. “Shut. Up.”

Again, they do.

…until the cops pass. Then Jason has to go and say, “There’s one,” as it passes the green light, “two,” as the second passes the recently-turned yellow light, “and three somEONE TAKE A PHOTO. CALL THE COPS–IT JUST TOOK A RED!”

And Tim just _stares_ at Jason.

Dick snorts as their light turns green. “Imagine getting pulled over and having that photo.” Using his ‘cop voice’, he says, “‘Do you have any idea why we pulled you over?’”

Tim, just to play along and ‘chill out’, responds. “Nope.”

Amused, Jason decides just to listen silently.

Dick grins, meeting eyes with Tim in the rear-view mirror. “You ran a red, sir. May I see your driver’s license?”

Tim smirks. “But officer, look. A cop did it.”

“Crap, you took a photo of that… Sir, please step out of the vehicle.”

“But–”

“You have a photo of an officer taken without his consent… And you have it period so it’s BLACKMAIL.”

Dick and Tim start laughing, with Jason smiling as he shakes his head.

Still laughing, Tim says, “I’d love to witness that arrest.”

Jason snorts. “Tell me about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for this one! I hoped you guys enjoyed <3


End file.
